King Hilton
Alexcalibur Scabbardi Hilton was the king of Hiltshire and a sworcerer. He has a son, prince Parry, and a daughter, Joyeuse. He wielded the hilt of Baltad's blade as a magic wand, and briefly combined it with the guard and blade just before he died. King Hilton was apprenticed to the Sworcerer at a young age, which was when he snapped off the handle of Baltad's Blade. Years later, the Sworcerer left him with a quest: assemble the five Godswords. He built the kingdom of Hiltshire and ruled it until he put on the twenty-fifth annual Swor'nament. At the Swor'nament, Hilton took Baltad's Blade from Smith before being attacked and killed by the demon king. Biography Alexcalibur Hilton grew up in what would become the kingdom of Hiltshire. He wanted to be apprenticed to the Sworcerer, and went to him and asked to be taught. was teaching Hilton how to use magic. The Sworcerer told him that he would teach him if he went out to the enchanted Forest and found a wand. While searching for a wand, Alexcalibur stumbled upon Baltad's Blade, which had been left by Baltad in a stone in the middle of the forest. Hilton was looking for a wand, not a sword, so he snapped off the hilt of the blade. Some of the Godsword's power was in the holy and green in the pool, and Hilton-despite not having been trained-was able to use it as a wand. He used the broken hilt to shoot blazing red flames around him, burning down the enchanted Forest, which would from then on be known as the burnt forest. The Quest For the Godswords When Hilton was a young man he finally completed his training. His master left him with one last, quest: gather the five Godswords. The quest would take the rest of his life to complete. While on his quest for the godsword, Hilton managed to build the kingdom of Hiltshire. How he did this is unknown, but he did receive prompting from Baltad through the speaking stone(?) connected to the gem in the pommel of his hilt-wand. Baltad told Hilton that to gather the five Godswords, he must build a kingdom in the burnt forest. Hilton did accomplish this, though it took him years to do. Unbeknownst to Hilton, Baltad was trying to get a kingdom built so that his actual champion, Smith, could rule there later, and had no intention of helping Hilton find the five Godswords. King of Hiltshire While he was King, Hilton married and gave birth to two children: Parry and Joyeuse Hilton. Parry was the first born and heir to the throne. Despite this, Hilton gave Joyeuse Bograk's Hook, a godsword. It's not clear if Hilton was aware what the sword was when he gave it to Joy. Years later, when Hilton's children were all grown up and his hair had gone grey, the Barbarians invaded Hiltshire. Hilton managed to repel them when he made the decision to arm everyone in the kingdom. There wasn't enough weaponry for this to work, so the citizens had to share; each pair of two people held one sword. The approaching barbarian horde mistook these people for two-headed beasts, and they turned back. The Swor'nament King Hilton had grown old and grey, but he was still trying to finish his quest for the Godswords. As soon as he finished the war against the barbarians, Hilton put on the twenty-fifth annual Swor'nament, in the hopes that it would attract anyone who had the Godswords. That year's Swor'nament was highly successful, and four out of the five Godswords were brought to the fight. When the wielder of Baltad’s blade, Smith, started his fight with Glaive, he released the sword's soul in the form of a giant quadrupedal monster. Hilton recognized that this was one of the Godswords he has been searching for, and used his wand to shoot flames at the creature. The soul monster was injured by this and shrank back down into a small blob of soul. Smith was blown away and knocked out, and the replacement hilt he had put on Baltad's Blade fell off. King Hilton took the sword and reattached it to its original hilt. The Throne Room Fight As King Hilton admired his new sword, Smith, Xiphos, and the Demon King snuck into the throne room behind him. The demon king then killed Xiphos and attacked Hilton. There was a brief fight, during which Hilton managed to chop off the demon's left hand. It didn't faze the demon king, who immediately cut off Hilton's hand and siezed Baltad's Blade for himself. Hilton, who is already an old man, was weakened by his wounds and collapsed on the throne room floor. The demon king was absorbing Baltad's Blade when he was attacked by the soul monster in Kagob's Fang, which Smith had released from the sword. Smith took what was left of Baltad's Blade and walked out of the throne room, leaving Hilton to die from blood loss. His body was found by the three great sages. Personality King Hilton, personality isn't quite clear from what is shown in the comics. As a child he was rather cruel; he burned down the enchanted Forest with glee and laughter. However he may have grown out of that. He was likely a pretty hard leader, since he made the decision to arm everyone in the kingdom of Hiltshire. Despite this he also seemed to be well loved by at least some. The soldiers chanted “for the king!” while fighting the barbarians. The fact that he couldn't pull Baltad's Blade out of the stone suggests that he isn't very kind, or wasn't as a child. Motivations Nearly every decision made by Hilton is a step along the path toward completing his quest for the godswords. It's not clear whether he wants to complete this quest because of the power he would gain or due to loyalty to his master, though his statement of “soon, my master…” might suggest the latter. Powers and Abilities * Sworcery: King Hilton was apprenticed to the Sworcerer for years, and learned everything that his master could teach him. He was adept with his wand because of this training, but he doesn't use his Sworcery for much else in the comics that he is in. Gear * Hilt-wand: A wand that used to be the hilt of Baltad's Blade. It shoots red flames out of it when used. Hilton had this weapon for most of his life. * Baltad's Blade: King Hilton briefly used the red Godsword while he fought the Demon King. Relationships Trivia * King Hilton has appeared in fifteen comics. This is the most of any character except Harpe, who also has fifteen. * Though Baltad told Hilton to build his kingdom in the burnt forest, there are still sections of intact, like the area where Baltad's Blade was. *